Luc and Afua Lemons
by BrackenTheWolfLemon
Summary: Includes Luc's Heat
1. Luc's Heat

A smaller male leopon sat under a palm tree, slightly squirming. He felt horrible pain in his lower regions and wanted it gone. The leopon's name was Luc, and although male, he was in heat. Afua, his best friend had followed him and watched him for the past few days, squirming and writhing. She'd never seen him so anxious or in such a hurry to be away from the pride. Suddenly a small scent drifted into her nose. A male having heat was rarely heard of, although it didn't entice females or require female genitalia, it was still possible.

Luc continued to squirm and writhe, he had so many conflicting thoughts. What was this that he was feeling, how would he get rid of it? Even more, he decided he'd move father back into the palm forest which became a very secluded little jungle. Checking his surroundings, the male gently began to touch his sheath. He flinched and bit his lip, he was normally very sensitive, but whatever he had made him all the more sensitive. He sat down, laid against a palm tree he began to touch himself shakily. With each rub he would gasp from pleasure, he bit his lip again.

Afua listened from a few feet away, her face was red. Luc was actually touching himself! She didn't know of any of his personal sexual activities, but she knew he almost never did something like this. She covered her mouth to keep from making sounds, his small whines and gasps began to make her a bit... _Aroused_. Laying down she spread her legs a bit, she began to rub a paw on the outside of her folds. Entering her paw into her vagina she began to rub the inner side of her folds, she breathed shakily as rubbed and tried to stop herself from shaking, which sent a tingling feeling up her spine.

Luc twitched and gave soft moans. He breathing became much faster when he felt himself nearing his points. Beginning to make noises he felt as if he were going to blow. With a somewhat loud moan he came, he relaxed sighing, he'd start up again at some point but for now he rested. Meanwhile Afua was rubbing her clit and making small and tiny groans. She felt her legs begin to twitch, she became rubbing herself around her entrance. Biting her lip, she gasped entering herself and twirling a finger. With a somewhat loud intake of breath she came, greedily lapping the juices on her paws.


	2. The Master and The Pet

Luc sat in a circle with his friends. Although Governer he was still a teenager and was expected to play games and goof off with his friends. Tonight they were playing spin the bottle, not just any game though. This version took it to next level, where when someone spins the bottle who they land on get to play a master and pet routine. But, the catch was the two didn't get to choose, the others in the circle got to choose.

"Come on, Luc! It's your turn!", a tan lion said to him, Kovan was his name.

The leopon chuckled and nodded. He spun the bottle and god he wished he hadn't. It landed on Afua. Kovan smirked at him and his sister.

The two were shoved into a room, they were to stay in there for an hour and a half. Luc didn't think he'd last, his role was "The Pet". He was now really wishing he hadn't spun that bottle! In the room they were in, which he had requested be far away from the group playing, had a gag, a whip and bondage. Afua was somewhat excited for this, but still felt awkward being the master. Rubbing the back of her head, she handed him the gag. Luc's cheeks flushed, "We're really gonna do this?", he asked nervously. Afua nodded and gulped, she had no clue what to do. "U-Uhm.. U-Undress yourself..", she mumbled, Luc almost yelped and his face grew even redder. Slowly he began to undress himself, standing up he took off his shirt, then his pants. He was hesitant but pulled down his boxers. His face felt hot, he sat down slightly. Afua's face was even more red now as she watched him undress, she felt horny now. She began to take off her clothes, she walked over to Luc and put the gag in his mouth for now. She looked down a small smile of her face, she reached down and began to get Luc hard by rubbing his cock. Luc's body jolted as he felt her touch his member, his face showed pleasure and embarrassment. _I hate my body..._ , he thought to himself. He breathed heavily as Afua teased him, his body jolted again as she licked him. Shaking he gave a small moan as she licked him again.

* * *

Later on maybe twenty minutes, Luc was hard and shaking. _Why is she teasing me?_ Luc thought to himself. There was drool coming from his mouth and it was on the gag. He couldn't finish himself because his hands had been bonded from the start. Precum dripping from him, he let out a breathing sigh almost begging. Afua smiled at him, she wasn't a virgin, but Luc didn't know that. She crawled over to him and put a condom on him. Luc blushed as he knew what she was about to do, he gave a few muffled mumbles of embarrassment and hesitance. He shuffled and changed his stance so he would be more comfortable while doing this, having no choice in the matter he opened his legs. Afua giggled and turned her back to him. She looked back at him and positions herself correctly. Luc prepared for this, he gave a moan into the gag as she dropped down on him, his muscles tightened and contracted as she rode him. His face contorted with pleasure as she rose and dropped again, he gave another moan as he came. Afua purred as she heard him he cum into the condom. She took the dripping condom off, then the gag and his bondages. Looking at the time she smirked, "We still have an hour... Let's have some fun..". Luc gulped and shakily said, "W-What kind of fun?". Afua turned her behind to him and showed herself to him, Luc's face went completely red. The leopon almost had another boner, grabbing a condom and putting it on he crawled over to her. Biting his lip he climbed over her, they were gonna do it doggy style. Once on top of her, he slid himself in with a small moan. He continued to slowly jump her, speeding up he gave another moan. Now he was pounding into her and was loving every bit of it. With a quiet breathy moan he came once again. He pulled out and sighed, he looked at the time. _30 minutes..._ he said to himself. "Wanna jack off for the rest of the time?", Afua asked him and this made Luc jump. "U-Uh.. S-sure..", he responded and sat down infront of her, she did the same. Luc looked away embarrassed as he began to touch himself, "A-Ah..", he made small whimpering noises. Afua panted as she rubbing her clit, Luc looked at her and quickly looked away. He felt precum start to spurt out of him, he gave a small moan. Afua was watching him intently, she was gently biting one of her fingers as she watched. Luc shrugged as he felt himself soon reaching his third orgasm. Afua had already came with a small moan and now was intently watching Luc's member twitch. The leopon squinted as he felt himself cum, he let out another breathy moan.

* * *

After that night, the two friends almost didn't talk to each other. Only a brief hello, or a how are you. Kovan continued to tease them about it for the next week. It was an amazing night and one that would also haunt them forever.

THE END


End file.
